Inverters having a power converting function are used as power sources of hybrid electric vehicles and others. Each of such inverters includes a plurality of semiconductor elements as a switching element. The semiconductor elements of the invertors generate heat in association with power conversion and the like and thus need to be cooled actively. For this purpose, there is proposed a semiconductor device including a cooling function to cool heat generated by a semiconductor element (see Patent Document 1 for example).